


Friends Do This, Right?

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Exhibition Skate, friends - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: Post-Exhibition Gala Skate. Yuri is high off of the moment, and right where he wants to be. Curled up against Otabek's side while they listen to music and Otabek going through social media.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with the Welcome To The Madness clip and this fandom roaring to life overnight. And I really wanted to write fluff. Enjoy!

It was the first time before the grand prix finals that Yuri and Otabek got to officially hang out. The exhibition skate was now over, and thanks to Otabek's music choices and helping Yuri with the choreography, Yuri had garnered more applause than even JJ. He felt good, exhilarated. 

He sat close to Otabek on the hotel sofa, watching as he looked through social media, one earbud in his left ear, the other in Yuri's right. Yuri knew about Otabek's aversion to social media, though he did look through it occasionally.

It made him feel a little warm and fuzzy to know that Otabek was currently going through pictures on Yuri's Instagram. He let out a short laugh every now and then, tapping the 'like' icon every so often. Yuri couldn't help his smile, leaning his head against Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek seemed okay with it, even leaning his head against Yuri's in return. Yuri stretched out his arms and legs, pulling the blanket Otabek had wrapped around him a little righter around his shoulders. He was still wearing the ripped tank from his performance, his blazer having been given to the president of his fanclub as an appreciation gift.

Despite them being rabid, the president of Yuri's Angels was very sweet. And he did appreciate his fans, they were much better than JJ's Girls. He scowled at the thought of JJ, nearly biting his lip bloody to quell his rage. 

Otabek stretched next to him, letting one arm wrap around Yuri's shoulders when he was done stretching, and Yuri's rage was replaced with a warmth he had never felt before.

Otabek was his first friend. Well, the first that had asked him to be friends. Yuri appreciated the fact that he had asked, and there was no way in hell he was getting rid of Yuri. Ever. Yuri smiled, eyes moving up to Otabek after a moment. He had a look of concentration on his face while managing to snap a picture of them both, to post on his own Instagram that he updated only once a month.

Yuri was in awe that this moment was the one he captured to post this month. Usually, it was a photo of him while traveling. 

“Good?” Otabek asked softly in Russian, showing Yuri the unedited picture. 

“Very good.” Yuri said after a moment, smiling and leaning his head back down on Otabek's shoulder. He wasn't sure if this was what friends did together, but he didn't care.

Especially not when he felt Otabek's lips against his forehead, the rough stubble on his chin brushing against Yuri's skin.


End file.
